Three-dimensional modeling devices using fused deposition modeling are known. A three-dimensional modeling device using fused deposition modeling melts and ejects thermoplastic resin through a nozzle to deposit the thermoplastic resin so as to form a three-dimensional modeled object. During ejection of the thermoplastic resin, the three-dimensional modeling device moves a head part provided with the nozzle. There is also disclosed a three-dimensional modeling device that ejects multiple kinds of thermoplastic resins having different melting points through flow tubes and nozzles provided for the respective thermoplastic resins.
For ejecting multiple kinds of thermoplastic resins having different melting points, the temperatures of the thermoplastic resins need to be controlled individually to the respective melting points or higher. Thus, there is disclosed a structure in which a heating rod is provided for each of the tubes through which the thermoplastic resins are supplied to the nozzles. Each heating rod is heated to the melting point of the corresponding thermoplastic resin or higher to melt the thermoplastic resin.
The related art, however, is disadvantageous in that the temperature of the melting area for melting thermoplastic resin is likely to be affected by external environment.